Going For It
by Colleen17
Summary: Two of the counties best paramedics each make a decision that will change their careers. Will they be able to remain best friends through it all? **AU** (The Overpass is the sequel to this story.)
1. Chapter 1

_This story is inspired by episodes 'Fools' and 'The Promotion'._

John Gage waited patiently in Dr Brackett's office for his meeting. He was extremely nervous but excited at the same time. It had taken some time, two months in fact, for him to finally make up his mind and go for it.

Dr Brackett entered the office and smiled at his Paramedic; he couldn't help but notice the anxious posture and the nervous tapping of the Paramedics fingers. "Well Johnny for what do I owe this pleasure" he smiled as he took his seat behind his desk.

John sighed and sat up straighter, "Doc I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally made up my mind." He smiled at the Doc.

Brackett looked seriously at his Paramedic "Made up your mind about what?"

"Oh...yeah..." John cleared his throat and self consciously smiled "Well..." he took a deep breath "Here's the thing Doc, I've been attending night school for some time now and I got my Bachelor's Degree earlier this year. Now, I know this is a long shot, but I want to go for it. I want to study to become a doctor and specialise in emergency medicine."

Brackett was surprised "Well this comes as a total surprise, but a good surprise" He got up and came round his desk and sat in front of John on the edge of his desk. "I think you'd make an excellent doctor Johnny. How do you want me to help?"

John smiled and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I'd like to apply for the Maddison Scholarship for starters. I'll have to leave the fire department and get a part-time job. Dixie suggested lecturing for the new Paramedics or Doctor's aide position".

"Oh, and just which doctor did she have in mind?" asked Brackett sternly but spoiling the affect by smiling.

"Arh...you Doc or Dr Early..." John smiled sheepishly at his boss, but who was also his friend.

"Well, let me look into the scholarship and then I'll speak to Joe and we'll look into the position of a doctor's aide. Just one thing, have you spoken to Roy about this?"

"No" John shook his head "I wanted to sound you out first. Roy passed his engineer's exam so he'll probably be moving on. He won't have to worry about leaving me behind, so it should help him make the decision best for him and his family."

"Ok, I'll start the ball rolling from this end." Brackett shook John's hand and felt like a proud father.

"I really appreciate this Doc, and I won't let you down, if everything goes ahead." He left with a spring in his step. Dixie was waiting for him down the hall.

"Well?" She stood with her arms crossed.

"He's going to get the scholarship information together for me and he's going to look into the position of doctor's aide down here in ER." John smiled and took a deep breath. "Thanks Dix for giving me the nudge I needed to make the move" John kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm here to please and push when needed" she said smiling.

"See ya Dix" John waved and walked to his car. Next stop was his partner's home.

Johnny stopped on the way to purchase a six- pack. He knocked on the door. "Johnny" Roy answered the door and was surprised to see his partner.

"Hey Roy I'd like to have a word, if that's ok." He held up the six- pack "I brought beer" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Must be serious, here give me that. I'll put it in the fridge." Jo and the kids are out so we have the house to ourselves. Let's sit out on the deck." Roy waved his hand to the sliding doors that led out to the deck.

John rubbed his hands on his jeans as he sat down. "Yard looks good" he casually commented.

"Yeah, I finished it this morning" Roy looked over to his partner "So...what is it you want to talk about."

"I've been thinking for a couple of months now..." John turned and looked seriously at his partner and best friend. He sighed "Roy I've decided to apply, to study, to become a doctor."

Roy raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath; "Wow" was all he could say. "I have to say I didn't see that coming."

John tried to explain "Well...you know that I started my degree back when I was in Rescue, well, it was always going to be a step to a career...and...After being a Paramedic I've decided I want to take that further and become a doctor" shrugged John.

"I think its great Johnny. You'd make a great doctor, but won't you have to leave the fire department?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but I've talked to Brackett about it, I'm going to apply for the Maddison Scholarship and, Dixie put me onto this one, I'm going to try to get a job as a doctor's aid at Rampart, hopefully in the ER. I want to specialise in emergency medicine."

"Wow, you've really thought this through" Roy took a sip of his beer. "Well, I might as well tell you my news, I've decided to take the engineers position when it's offered."

"Good for you Roy. You know you could probably work OT as a Paramedic to keep up your certification."

"Yeah, I've thought about that. I'm pretty sure that's what I'll do." A weight had been lifted from Roy's shoulders. He was worried how his news would affect his partner.

They sat in companionable silence. John sat and contemplated the hard work he would be enduring over the next four years. Roy sat and wondered where he would be stationed.

John broke the silence "You know what we have to do next don't ya?"

"Yeah" sighed Roy "Tell the Cap"


	2. Chapter 2

Roy and John left it for a couple of days before approaching their Captain. John wanted to be sure he met all the criteria to be accepted into medical school and that if he didn't get the scholarship, he at least had the doctor's aide job and enough funds in the bank to keep him going for the first year. He could reapply for the scholarship for his second year of medical school.

John was sure Dr Brackett and Dr Early had pulled quite a few strings and called in a few favours to get the position created. Dr Early had gone one step further and offered John work at his private clinic. Filling out all the forms, writing essays, which he had the doctors proof read, made it all so real.

Roy knew a position would be coming up soon, cause those engineers who had sat their Captain's exams were about to be promoted. Once they were in place, the new engineers would be offered their promotions.

Roy invited his Captain over for a late bbq lunch on their next day off. He told the Cap that both he and John needed to have a talk with him. The Captain had no idea what both his Paramedics wanted to talk about.

While John helped Roy tidy up the yard, Jo prepared some salads to go with the meat. She then took off to do some shopping, since the kids were at school.

Roy brought his Captain through the house out to the deck. John was lighting the bbq to warm up the plate. "Take a seat Cap, what would you like to drink?" asked Roy.

"Some ice tea would be good Roy" Cap looked at towards John, who seemed to be bouncing more than ever. "Nice day for it John."

"Yeah Cap, it's a great day" John exclaimed excitedly. The Cap shook his head and smiled, John had been acting like he won the lottery for the past couple days, then he thought, maybe he and Roy have won the lottery.

"There you go Cap, nice and cold" Roy was also smiling.

"Ok guys what is it? You two have been walking around the station like you've won the lottery or something. So out with it" Cap couldn't take any longer. He needed to know.

It was decided Roy would go first "Cap I've decided to take the engineers position when it's offered" Roy smiled and watched his Captains reaction.

"Well, that's good news Roy, although I will miss your calm self around the station, but, you'll make a fine engineer." Cap shook Roy's hand. He then looked at John, who seemed to be bursting with news, "that doesn't explain why you're so happy"

"Well Cap, Roy's not the only one moving on. You know how I spent the last six or so years studying for my Bachelors' Degree, well, I've decided to take it one step further. I've applied for medical school to become a doctor."

Cap sat with his mouth open, in total shock. John went on "It will mean I'll have to leave the fire department. I've lined up a part time job at Rampart through Dr Brackett and Dr Early to be a doctor's aide."

Cap stood and shook his head; he turned around and faced his Paramedics. "I don't know what to say. I'm really happy for you both; I have to say I'm really going to miss you both. The guys are going to miss you. It just won't be the same around the station." He offered John his hand "I'm proud if you John, it's a big step but I know you'll make a fine doctor."

"Thanks Cap" John smiled "Roy want me to put the steaks on?"

"Yeah I'll get them" Roy jogged back into the house.

"A doctor!" pronounced Cap "Dr Gage, has a nice ring to it."

"Well its early days yet Cap, but yeah, it does have a nice ring to it" John smiled broadly.

John cooked the steaks while Roy set the table. The three men sat and talked about the early days at station 51 and some of the rescues that came to mind. The Cap knew a few of the stations where the engineers jobs would be coming up and they talked about which would be the better option.

John felt a little sad when he realised he would no longer be part of the fire department and wondered if being away from it would mean he and Roy may drift apart. He hoped not, because Roy was his best friend and would miss him a lot. In fact, he would miss all the guys. At least he would still be a part of the Rampart family. He thought, he and Dr Morton would probably become good friends.

The Cap stood up, "Well, you know what you two have to do next don't you?"

Roy and John looked at each other knowingly and said in unison "Tell the Guys".

"Yep" said the Captain "and I don't think they'll take the news as well as me" he stated.

"You're probably right Cap, but at least my news won't be too much of a surprise" said Roy as they made their way out to the Cap's car.

"If you're any indication, my news is going to really shock them" said Gage.

"You're right their pal" said the Cap as he climbed into his car. "I'll see you next shift. Oh and I am very proud of both of you." He looked at John and muttered "a doctor". He drove away.

"I am doing the right thing Roy?" John questioned his partner reacting to the Cap's response.

"Yeah junior, we both are. Everyone just has to get used to the idea that you are going to be one hell of a doctor."

"Yeah, Dr Gage" he said quietly to himself and followed Roy back into the house. "Hey I just thought of something. Does this mean you 're gonna be Quiet De Soto".

"You never know Junior, you never know".


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Roy made sure they arrived together for shift. They were both apprehensive; they had become close friends with their shift mates. "You ready for this?" John asked showing signs that he wasn't.

"Yeah, we're going to have to do it sooner or later" Roy rubbed the corner of his eye "look at this way, telling them together will lessen the blow for each of us".

John smiled and nodded, then he stopped "You don't think they'll resent us for moving on".

"No, I think they'll just be a little surprised, that's all. Come on lets get changed." Roy nudged John towards the back door of the station.

Captain Stanley entered the locker room "How do you boys want to do this?" he said quietly.

"I think we should make the announcement at Roll Call" stated Roy. John nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll hand proceedings over to you and you can make your announcements then" Cap smiled and left his Paramedics. They quickly got dressed, in silence, and made their way to the kitchen. Some of C shift were still sitting around the table.

Everyone greeted each other. C shift paramedics let Roy and John know that they would need to do a supply run. "Roll Call five minutes gentlemen" announced Cap.

The C shift stragglers left, whilst A shift lined up. John's shoulders slumped as he thought to himself this habitual practice was coming to an end for him. Roy looked at his partner and gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew the last days of Johnny at station 51 were going to be hard. Leaving the fire department meant, leaving your comfort zone, at least he would still have that, just at a different station. The Cap gave out assignments and made the necessary announcements, he then passed the floor over to his Paramedics.

Roy, as he did with the Cap, made his announcement first. All eyes went to John, his fellow crew members wondering how he was taking Roy's announcement. They were surprised to see him smiling broadly. John then made his announcement. At first there was silence, then the Cap broke the silence. "Well, I think we should make our way to the kitchen and have some coffee and any further discussion can be done there."

John and Roy were a bit worried by the crew's reaction. There were no smiles, no congratutations, their faces were blank. Everyone sat around the table. John and Roy looked at their shift mates expectantly. Chet broke the silence "So John, does this mean we get free consultations?". The spell was broken and everyone laughed.

"I guess so Chet, but you do realise, it won't be for another four years" he stated.

"But we can call you Doc before that, can't we?" Chet asked mischievously.

"So when does all this happen Johnny?" asked Mike, changing the atmoshere to a more serious tone.

"I should find out about being accepted into medical school the end of the week. My job as doctor's aide will begin as soon as I resign. All going well, I should be working at Rampart by next month." Their three shift mates smiled and said simultaneously 'Congratulations'. Everyone shook hands, John and Roy sighed in relief.

"Cap we need to do a supply run. C shift said we were pretty low" announced Roy.

"Ok go ahead" Cap and the rest of the crew made their way to do their chores.

Roy and John were glad to leave the station, they needed to gather their thoughts and try to relax. They were both lost in thought when the radio beeped. Squad 51, man down, 105 Selter Street, cross Street Olive, time out 9:02. "Squad 51 10-4"

They turned on sirens, put their helmits on and sped off to the scene. Both were in Paramedic mode. A middle aged man was sitting on the sidewalk, concerned onlookers were crowding around him. The squad pulled up. Johnny jumped out and asked what happened. An onlooker said "He just keeled over, he was having trouble breathing..."

Johnny approached the man "Sir can you tell me what happened, do you hurt anywhere?" He started taking the man's pulse, "Roy get onto Rampart I think he's going into anaphylactic shock."

"You sure?" asked Roy

"Yep I'm sure" John start to losen the man's clothing around his neck. "Sir do you have any allergies?" The man was looking pleadingly at John to help him.

He tried to answer "p...perf.."

John thought about what he was trying to say "Perfume?" the man nodded. "Tell Rampart he's allergic to perfume." John called out the man's vitals, Dr Brackett ok'd the diphenhydramine shot. The patients response was immediate, he was loaded into the ambulance. Roy followed in the squad.

"Good call guys" Brackett addressed John and Roy as they were replenishing their supplies.

"I had nothing to do with it. Johnny diagnosed it straight away, I just called it in" Roy proudly looked at his partner.

Brackett smiled, "We'll make a doctor out of you yet hose-jockey." He patted Johnny on the back and went back into the treatment room.

John's smile faulted, "Not for much longer" he said softly. He knew he'd miss the nickname but knew being called 'Doc' would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

John received the letter,"Accepted. I'm accepted" he looked up at his shift mates excitedly "Alright, I'm going to be a doctor" They were smiling.

"Well of course you are John. You've been telling us that for the last couple of weeks." Chet said shaking his head.

"I know. I know. But...it wasn't official until now." John looked at Roy "I've gotta call the Doc and Dixie" He raced to the phone to make the calls.

Roy smiled and looked down shaking his head, "Dr Gage It's going to take some getting used to." He looked around at his shift mates, their smiles faltered. They all looked at each other expressing the same thought 'We'll miss him' As if hearing their thoughts, Roy simply said "Yeah, we will".

"Doc said I should hear about the scholarship next week. My job's ready for me as soon as I finish up here." He looked down and stopped smiling. "I'm gonna miss working with you guys."

"Including the phantom" injected Chet wiggling his eyebrows.

John scoffed, "Yeah...including the phantom". John took a deep breath and put his hands in his pocket. "You should hear about the engineer's positions soon."

"Yep, tomorrow" stated Roy.

"Tomorrow. That soon" John was scowling.

"Well it's been almost a week since they announced the Captains positions." Roy beseeched.

John nodded and went to get a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table. Cap set down some papers in front of him. "All you have to do is sign them pal."

"You've had these filled out waiting." John looked up at his Cap.

"Come on. I knew..." he waved his hand around "we all knew you'd get accepted. So sign them. You'll finish up on the 12th." John signed the papers and took a breath and handed them back to his captain.

"How do you feel?" asked Roy sitting down next to him.

"Numb. I'm excited but at the same time I'm a little scared."

"That's only natural Johnny. It's all very well talking about making the changes, but doing them is a different story. It's a big step" Roy smiled.

"And remember Johnny, free consultations" added Chet, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, alright...but you just remember it'll be four years before I can treat you".

"Just don't you forget who your friends are when you become a doctor" retorted Chet.

"Chet...how could I ever forget you" John leaned back and placed his hand on his heart and smiled broadly. The klaxons sounded sending the squad to a man down.

John escorted the man with a broken wrist and hand in the ambulance to the hospital. When he arrived a lot of people slapped him on the back congratulating him. "Stay and watch this, soon to be doctor" Brackett smiled and twitched his mouth with delight.

"Sure, Doc" John smiled and stood close to Dr Brackett watching and listening to him explain what to feel and look for.

"I already look for that Doc" John established "I read about it in one of those books I borrowed from you last year."

Brackett smiled "I always thought you took things one step further out in the field. But did you know this?" Brackett was enjoying himself, John's enthusiasm stimulated him into instructor mode and he loved it.

They both exited the treatment room smiling, John was animated whilst talking to Brackett. Roy nudged Dixie "We'll never get away from this place quickly. He'll want to follow through on everything."

"We'll let him enjoy it Roy, cause once he starts his studies he'll be too exhausted to keep this up" she said pointing to them who were still deep in conversation.

"Johnny, we have to go" Roy called out.

John looked over to his partner and waved "Right with you Roy." He turned back and said to Brackett "Just think about it...it's just a suggestion...and thanks Doc for letting me , you know, watch" He raced off after his partner.

Brackett was smiling broadly as he approached Dixie "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

Brackett shook his head "Johnny just pointed out a significant change we should make out in the field. Having him around here is going to be so good. I'm really looking forward to him starting."

Dixie smiled and shook her head.

"What" exclaimed a puzzled Dr Brackett?

"You're just like Joe, the proud father" she stated.

"Oh, are we that transparent?" he asked.

"Mhmm" she smiled smugly. She knew things around the ER were going to liven up with Johnny, in a good way. I'm looking forward to him starting as well she thought to herself.

Johnny went with Roy to headquarters the next day to find out what engineer's position he was going to be offered. They entered the main building; Chief McConnikey was standing in the foyer. He smiled at his Paramedics. "Well this is a sight I won't be seeing in the future." He shook hands with Roy and then John, but held it with both his hands "The departments very you of you John. You'll make a fine doctor" he said sincerely.

"Thank you chief" John was a little overcome with emotion when he suddenly realised this was the beginning of his goodbyes to his fellow fire brothers.

"De Soto, here to find out where we're sending you." he smiled.

"Yes chief." Roy smiled apprehensively.

"I really hate breaking up our best team" stated the chief.

"Well, I intend to do some overtime to keep up my certification" replied Roy.

"That's good, I won't keep you waiting. Sally has your papers, so go right ahead" he left and walked down the hallway.

Roy rubbed his hands on his trousers and smiled at John. "Let's go have a look" John nodded smiled back.

Sally handed him the offer, Roy read it quickly. He looked up at John "Station 43 C shift" he stated and smiled.

"Hey that's Rapper's crew. You'll love him Roy he's a great guy. He was my engineer back at 10s" John was smiling broadly. Roy let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "This is great, 43s is Rampart so we might run into each other or at least get to talk on the biophone."

Roy looked at his partner incredulously "the only way you'll see me at Rampart is if I get hurt" Roy was pointing to himself.

John shrugged "Well...yeah...ok maybe we won't run into each other but maybe we'll get to talk on the biophone." John shrugged again.

Roy shook his head and made his way to the door muttering "a phone call would be a lot easier". He would never understand his partner's way of thinking. Needless to say he accepted the position.

_And so our two favourite paramedics embark on their journey. The big question is will they remain best friends? _


	5. Chapter 5

D-Day for Johnny was approaching quicker than he wanted, he still hadn't said goodbye to a lot of fireman he had worked with over the past seven years. He didn't get the Maddison Scholarship, but that came as no surprise. He intended to work as hard as he could to get the highest marks possible in his first year, hopefully giving him a better chance at gaining the scholarship on reapplication.

In the mean time Dr Early, after doing some research, had found there were some funds available through the government for minority groups to help with their studies. Dr Early helped Johnny apply for those funds; Johnny figured the government owed him, after living his early years on the reservation.

Today was Roy's last day with station 51. He had already spent some time at station 43 and as Johnny had said the Captain was a really good guy. Roy liked the whole crew and knew he would fit in fine. The Paramedics, who were relatively young, were excited to have an experienced Paramedic like Roy on the shift.

Roy parked his car for the last time at station 51 as a crew member of A shift. Johnny was waiting for him. "Hi Johnny".

"Hey Roy. How do you feel?" asked Johnny smiling a little sadly. He knew exactly how he felt; he'd been feeling it for the past few weeks.

"I'm ok...I feel a little strange...it still doesn't seem real to me" Roy knitted his brows and he sighed. "Wanna help me clean out my locker?"

Johnny placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and nodded his head. They entered the bay room as one, both lost in thought, the station was very quiet. Johnny and Roy figured the rest of the crew was giving them some space. Roy opened his locker only to receive a face full of water. The rest of the crew ran into the locker room, laughing.

"Couldn't let you off that easy Roy" chortled Chet.

"I guess not...thanks Chet" Johnny handed him a towel just as Roy had done for him countless times.

Captain Stanley rubbed his hands together "Ok let's give Roy some space so he can clean out his locker. We'll see you guys in the kitchen when you're finished."

"Ok Cap" Johnny and Roy said in unison.

Johnny wiped up the water while Roy changed. The box Roy brought from his car quickly filled up. "You ready?" asked Johnny.

"Yep" replied Roy. They made their way to the kitchen.

Johnny pushed Roy ahead of him. "SURPRISE!" A shift, B shift and C shift were all standing in the kitchen. Roy smiled broadly at all his friends.

Captain Stanley stepped forward "Roy I just wanted to say it's been a pleasure and a privilege to work with you. You will be missed not only by your friends here at the station but by the Paramedic program itself. We wish you luck at your new station and 'Be Safe'" everyone clapped and cheered.

Johnny then stepped forward and placed a package in front of Roy. He waved his hand around "All the guys put in for this gift".

Roy looked around the room and smiled "Thanks, I really appreciate you all coming in and "he held up the package "this". He proceeded to open the package. Inside was a beautiful crystal punch bowl with glasses. Etched on the side of the bowl was 'To Roy De Soto Fireman/Paramedic, From Station 51 (1970-1973). Inside the bowl was a smaller package. He opened it up, pulled out a silver key ring with Station 51 A Shift, Captain Hank Stanley, Mike Stoker, Marco Lopez, Chet Kelly and Johnny Gage, engraved on it.

Roy looked up shyly "Thank you this is beautiful" he pointed to the punch bowl "and this" holding up the key ring "I'll definitely use" he looked down at the key ring and rubbed his thumb over it.

Captain Stanley cleared his throat and announced "Let's have some cake". Everyone converged forward to grab a slice.

Johnny placed his hand on his partners shoulder, "Wanna do the morning calibrations for the last time?" He looked at his partner smiling.

"Yeah" Roy nodded and walked with Johnny into the bay area. They pulled out the biophone, "Rampart this is Station 51 how do you read?"

The seductive voice of Dixie answered on the other end "Read you loud and clear Station 51".

"Sending a strip" replied Roy.

"Everything checks out Station 51. Hang on Station 51..." there was silence.

"This is Rampart over and out Station 51" Dr Brackett, Dr Early, Dr Morton, Dixie and Carol all announced in unison.

"10-4 Rampart...and...Thanks" Roy smiled. Johnny was grinning. "You knew"

"Yep, I set it up last shift" Johnny was pleased that his partner and best friend was surprised.

Roy put the biophone away and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Come on Junior let's have some cake".

"Sure thing Pally" and they made their way back to the kitchen.

Roy made sure he spoke to everyone and soon only A Shift remained. They cleaned up the kitchen and proceeded to do the routine assignments. Roy had the dorm for his last shift at station 51.

The day proceeded relatively quietly, with the squad called out to minor runs. When they finally made it to Rampart, a cake and a gift was waiting for Roy. Roy opened the package and inside was a watch. Engraved on the back was 'From your Rampart friends'.

Roy looked up "Thank you, I never expected this".

Dr Brackett stepped forward "You'll be missed Roy as a Paramedic but more importantly as a friend".

Roy looked down then up again and took a deep breath. "I'll miss you guys too, but hopefully I'll see you when I do OT."

They all smiled and had some cake. Johnny watched his partner converse with their Rampart friends. A soft hand touched his hand, "Don't worry. You two are too close to drift apart. Besides you'll need somewhere quiet to study. Roy's deck would be perfect."

Johnny looked at Dixie and he lent forward and kissed her cheek "What would I do without you Dix?"

"That's just it, you can't do without me. That's why you're becoming a doctor" she smugly replied. "Now cheer up, your partner still has a few hours to go"

Johnny nodded and tried to smile brightly, but deep down he was dreading the last time the two of them would ride in the squad, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny still had five shifts to go. The permanent replacements for both Roy and John had not been finalized; Johnny found himself with a different Paramedic each shift. That was fine, it just meant he was able to take charge and enjoy his final shifts. On his days off he made his way over to station 10 and station 23 to say goodbye to past shift mates.

John spent one of his days off at Dr Early's private clinic and met his staff and ran through his position requirements. Seeing what he would be doing and aspiring to do, washed away any depressing thoughts about leaving the fire department. Sure, he was sad about leaving but he was also very excited about his future. Little did Johnny know, Dixie had asked Dr Early to give him a taste of his future prospects? It achieved its purpose.

Finally the day arrived; Johnny's last shift in the fire department and station 51. Like Roy before him he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car for the last time in station 51's parking lot as a crew member. He took a deep breath and slowly got out of his car and grabbed an empty box for the few remaining items in his locker.

He made his way to his locker and felt a little saddened that Roy wasn't there to share the shift with him. Roy had called him early in the morning to wish him luck and was sorry he couldn't make an appearance; he had been called in for some OT, the department was short handed due to a virus striking down a few Paramedics.

Johnny set down the box and opened his locker; he received a face full of water. I should have known he mumbled to himself. "Yes you should have known. You'll never learn Junior."

Johnny looked up surprised to see Roy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Johnny exclaimed.

"I said I was called in for some OT. This is my OT" Roy stated casually, smiling all knowingly.

"You mean...you're..." Johnny took a deep breath, "this is your OT shift?"

"Yep, so Junior want some help cleaning out your locker?" asked Roy.

"Well alright" Johnny put the box in Roy's hands and smiled broadly. When they finished they made their way to the kitchen, it was deserted. "Wonder where everyone is?" John looked around mystified.

"Let's just grab some coffee and sit out on the table outside one last time" suggested Roy. John nodded and followed him outside. Roy made sure Johnny's back was to the back door.

Roy kept Johnny occupied talking about his new station and the Paramedics on his shift. Roy asked him what he had planned for the next two weeks before he started Medical school. Fifteen minutes had passed, "We should make our way inside for roll call" stated Roy.

Johnny looked at his watch,"Yeah, it's a wonder somebody hasn't come out to get us". Johnny frowned, a little confused.

They entered the bay room, Johnny had his head down. Roy nudged him to look up. Standing in front of him was a sea of faces, past and current shift mates, friends from Rampart and the many trainee Paramedics he and Roy trained over the last three years. Chief McConnike was standing with Captain Stanley and Dr Brackett up front. He waved to Johnny to come and stand beside him. Johnny suddenly felt his eyes burning and his face flushing. He knew today wasn't going to be easy but had no idea that it was going to be this hard.

Speeches were made and Johnny was presented with a gift from Station 51 and his friends from Rampart. He was also given a gift from the Fire Department, which he opened first. It was a gold watch with the inscription Fireman/Paramedic John Gage on the back. He thanked the chief. He then opened his other gift. It was a black leather doctor's bag fully equipped. On the top of the bag was a gold plaque engraved with 'Dr Johnny Gage'. Inside the bag along with the equipment was a key ring with Station 51 A Shift, Captain Hank Stanley, Mike Stoker, Roy De Soto, Marco Lopez and Chet Kelly (aka The Phantom) engraved on it.

Johnny looked up and smiled and simply said "Thank you". Everyone cheered and a cake the shape of Squad 51 was brought out by Dixie and Joanne De Soto. Johnny cut the cake and a cry went out "Three cheers for soon to be Dr Gage. Hip hip 'Hooray' hip hip 'Hooray' hip hip 'Hooray' " Everyone clapped and started making their way forward to shake hands with Johnny. He got his wish; he got to say goodbye to all he's past shift mates.

An hour later, everything was packed away and cleaned up. The station was put back into service and the station's chores were completed. Again it was an easy shift with only four runs for the squad. There were no runs through the night, but Johnny was awake most of the night. He gave up trying to sleep and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Johnny sighed; the all too familiar station that had become a second home to him would soon be a distant memory. He thought about everything that would need to be done before starting his studies. The first thing he would have to do is pack up and move into the doctors quarters of Rampart hospital. Johnny knew Dixie's suggestion of studying at the De Soto's been not only for peace and quiet but was also to escape the hospital. Working and living there could become a bit overwhelming, he would need to escape. He intended to keep up running and would probably go hiking a little bit more often to break away from the city's hustle and bustle.

This new chapter in Johnny's life was only a couple hours away from beginning. The klaxons sounded, Squad 51possible heart attack 3240 Riverside St cross Street Bellevue Time out 5:45. "Squad 51 KMG365" Johnny acknowledged. He and Roy were on their last run together.

The run turned out to be a difficult one as the Paramedics struggled to keep the woman alive. John helped in the treatment room, Dr Morton appreciated the help and knowing Johnny would soon be a part of the staff he allowed him to continue to help longer than he would have normally. John exited the treatment room to find Roy waiting for him. "She's gonna make it" he assured his partner.

Roy De Soto and John Gage Firemen/Paramedics of A shift Station 51 exited Rampart Hospital together for the last time. Dixie and Dr Brackett had just arrived and watched the best paramedic team of LA County leave the hospital. Dr Morton walked up and joined Dixie and Dr Brackett "They ended on a good save" he stated.

"Did they have to defibrillate? "asked Dr Brackett.

"Yes they did" answered Dr Morton, somewhat, puzzled "Why?"

Dr Brackett smiled at Dixie and put his hand on Dr Morton's shoulder "Cause that my friend was the first thing they did, as certified LA County Paramedics. It's fitting that it's the last thing they did together." They smiled and made their way into the hospital as Squad 51 disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week Johnny saw a lot of his friends from station 51. They helped him pack up his belongings. Chet was taking some of John's furniture that he didn't want to keep. Cap and Mike agreed to store what furniture John wanted to keep, it wasn't forever, and they were glad to keep that link to their friend.

Johnny was packing his clothes when Chet walked in and sat down watching. "Why are you keeping your Paramedic shirt?" he asked.

"Well Chet...I'm going to try this on every so often to make sure I haven't put on any weight. I'm not going to be as physically active anymore and I don't want to lose my...you know...fitness" Johnny shrugged.

"As if that's ever gonna happen" responded Chet.

"Well it just might" Johnny exclaim "I'll be sitting around a lot, lectures, studying and doing assignments. Mentally I'll be active but not physically." Johnny continued to pack. "Besides I want to keep it as a memento"

"The day you put on weight I'll run up and down the hose tower ten times" retorted Chet. "You'll be out there jogging as usual every chance you get"

"Yeah" Johnny shrugged his shoulder "You know Chet you should try it...In fact, you should come jogging with me." Chet snorted "No think about it, I could swing by and pick you up and we could catch up and exercise at the same time. It'll do you good Chet..."

"You're starting to sound like a doctor already" Chet countered. "John I'm not the one who'll be sitting around", John snorted.

"What do you say, come for a run with me tomorrow? See if you like it and if don't well...maybe we can find something else to do" Johnny reasoned.

"Ok, but on one condition" Chet's eyes were twinkling.

"What?" Johnny looked questionably and suspiciously at Chet.

"You let me buy you breakfast after the run" Chet smiled at his friend.

Johnny smiled "You're on" then he stopped mid packing and looked at Chet confused "As long as it's a proper breakfast and not donuts"

"Well in that case we'll go halves. I've seen how much you eat Gage."

"Chet" Johnny frowned and then continued to pack.

"When do you start working at Rampart?" Chet asked on a more serious note.

"Day after tomorrow. Twelve hour shift with Brackett." Johnny sat on his bed. "I am doing the right thing?" Johnny looked at his friend for reassurance.

"Once you start working, you'll know you've done the right thing. Besides who else is going to give me free consultations." Chet shrugged. Johnny sighed and shook his head.

"Help me finish packing these clothes." They packed in silence. Everything was moved to their various locations. Chet and Johnny ended up at Rampart.

"Kind of small Gage" thought out loud Chet.

"Yeah...well...it's cheap and besides I'll just be sleeping here." Johnny shrugged "It's all I'm gonna need for the first couple of years."

Chet stayed and helped Johnny unpack. "I'll pick you up at six" Johnny arranged. Chet reluctantly accepted and left. It was early evening so John went for a walk to check out the building. He looked for fire stairs and located fire extinguishers. He chuckled to himself and thought 'Can't take the fireman out of the man'

Chet complained furiously about the run but agreed to another after end of his next shift. Johnny knew Chet was all talk. Before he knew it, his first day as doctors' aide was upon him. He made his way up to ER and greeted Dixie.

"You ready?" she asked amusingly.

"As ready as I'll ever be Dix" replied Johnny.

"Let's get you outfitted first." Dixie took him to supplies and arranged for his pass to obtain his white uniform. She showed him where to leave his used uniform at the end of the day. She also set up his locker in the doctor's lounge.

He made his way down to Dr Brackett's office. He knocked and entered.

"Johnny, come in." Brackett was smiling. He looked his former Paramedic up and down. "This is going to take some getting used to" he exclaimed smiling. He liked what he saw.

"I don't know if I said this...with everything going on over the past couple of weeks...but...thank you Doc I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I'm not going to let you down." Johnny shook Brackett's hand with all sincerity.

"I wouldn't expect anything other than your best Johnny. I learnt that a long time ago" Brackett smiled proudly. "Well let's get started. First thing we do is go through the charts from the previous night" Brackett went on to explain the charts and what to look for and was very adamant to question anything that didn't look right. Johnny immediately pointed something out and Brackett smiled. "That's a very common mistake on charts, I'm glad you saw that." Going through charts took quite some time; Johnny was learning the hospital jargon.

Brackett was soon called to an emergency; Johnny tagged along and observed but helped with what came under his Paramedic certification. Brackett explained what and why he was doing certain procedures; Johnny listened carefully and took note of the kinds of questions Brackett asked the patient. The shift passed quickly and Johnny fell into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He dreamt of charts and drugs and patients.

When he woke the next morning he made sure he had a good breakfast. Meals came at odd times during work; patients couldn't wait for you to have a lunch break. He packed his lunch to save money, grabbed his chemistry text book to start reading to get a head start on his course. Johnny met the new Paramedic team for station 51 A shift. One of the Paramedics was a trainee from way back Billy Hanks.

"You look good Johnny" Billy said to his former Paramedic teacher.

"Thanks Billy. How are you settling in? Chet's not being too much of a pain is he?" asked Johnny.

"No we both worked him out pretty quickly" responded Billy.

"Oh" Johnny was bewildered; it had taken him close to a year to work Chet out. He shrugged and resigned to the fact that he had little experience with Chet's behaviour on the reservation growing up."Say hello to the guys for me" he called out to them as they were leaving.

Johnny worked a few hour s at Dr Early's clinic doing vital checks and administering shots when required. His Paramedic Certification enabled him to carry out a lot of mundane procedures for Dr Early. Before Johnny knew it, his first day of medical school was upon him. The first week was orientation. He sucked up all the information like a sponge. After his first day he went to Roy's for dinner.

Roy and Joanne shook their heads. Johnny didn't stop talking from the minute he arrived. After he left, Roy looked at his wife smiling broadly "I've never seen him this happy since we were certified and he became one of the best Paramedics in the county. He's gonna be one hell of a doctor" Roy affirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny awoke to banging on his door. He opened his door to find Dixie standing there looking very worried. "Johnny we need you in ER, there's been a disaster. Every able body is being called in."

"Ok I'll be right there." Johnny quickly splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He raced upstairs and got changed. He then sought out Dr Brackett, to find out what was needed to be done first. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Ok ...I need you to stay with me and take vitals and start as soon as we start on each patient. From there I'll tell you what to do whether it be setting up an IV or administering any drugs...Ok" Dr Brackett looked for assurance that Johnny understood.

"Yep" Johnny nodded. He stuck close to Dr Brackett and prepared for the onslaught. They didn't have to wait long. Johnny quickly obtained vitals on each victim Dr Brackett looked over, he noticed Dixie was doing the same with Dr Early and another nurse was working with Dr Morton. Unlike Brackett, Morton was doing the administering of drugs.

Johnny followed Dr Bracketts' orders quickly and carefully. He was used to his brashness when barking out orders. Johnny knew that was just Dr Brackett's way. Three hours later Brackett told Johnny to go and get a cup of coffee and take a break. "There are still more victims to Come" he stated and you'll need to stay alert.

"What about you Doc, you want me to get you a coffee?" Johnny asked with concern.

"Don't worry Dixie will look after me" he smiled at Johnny "and Johnny" Johnny turned around to face Dr Brackett "You did a good job under very demanding circumstances."

"Thanks Doc, that's one of the things I love about emergency medicine" Johnny left the room to get a much needed cup of coffee. Brackett smiled and realised being a rescue man and then Paramedic meant Johnny could work under extreme conditions without panicking. That was something a lot of new interns lacked.

Six hours later the crisis was over. Johnny looked at his watch "I have an exam in two hours. I better go have a shower and run through my notes one last time." He looked up and smiled. "See you guys tomorrow".

"Good luck in your exam" called out Dixie. Johnny waved as he left. "I hope he's not too tired."

"I'm sure he'll cope, after all those years of shift work, I think he'll be just fine" declared Dr Brackett.

"With all the hours he puts in here and at my clinic, then attending classes and studying. I sure hope he doesn't burn out Kel" motioned Dr Early.

"Well that's where I think working in the job Johnny worked in benefits him. He's come from a very demanding job to a very demanding position, and...I think he'll thrive on it." Everyone looked at Brackett sceptically. "You've all seen him, he's got more energy than the three of us put together" Brackett exclaimed, challenging them to disagree with him.

When Johnny finally made it back to his quarters after his exam, he slept like a log. Everyone from that night slept well. Dr Brackett was proven right when Johnny finished second overall in his first year of medical school. He applied for the Maddison Scholarship with high hopes. Roy and Joanne, Dixie, Dr Brackett and Dr Early all took Johnny out for dinner.

Dr Brackett tapped a spoon on a glass. "I'd like to have your attention please." Everyone looked to his direction "I thought this was as good a time as any to make this announcement." He turned and looked at Johnny "Johnny it is my greatest pleasure to announce you are the recipient of this year's Maddison Scholarship. Congratulations!" Brackett held out his hand and Johnny shook it.

Johnny was smiling from ear to ear "Thank you Doc" he looked at Roy. Roy was smiling just as broadly and was so proud of his partner. He had spent the last eight months watching him cram through book after book to achieve his excellent results.

Johnny knew he could relax a little, his money problems were solved. He would still aim for high results but didn't need to push himself quite so hard. By the end of his second year Johnny was monitoring the base station with Dr Brackett supervising. One call came in from station 43, it was a mud slide, and a victim had been found buried deep beneath the debris and mud. A doctor was clearly needed out on scene.

Dr Brackett and Johnny made their way out to the scene by ambulance. There was a threat of a water pipe bursting which would then drown the victim. His leg was trapped; amputation was becoming their only option to free the victim alive. Johnny would assist Dr Brackett with the operation. After taking vitals, it was established that the victim would not survive the operation.

Rapper, 43s Captain explained the situation; "If we move the beam everything will slip forward and bury him completely. We can't touch back here because we are worried any disturbance and the main water pipe will burst."

Johnny had an idea, "What if we cut through the beam above his leg."

"As soon as we move the lower section of the beam the top half will slip forward. There's no way of bracing it in the mud" interrupted Rapper.

"Hang on..." Johnny motioned to everyone that he hadn't finished. "We could cut a piece out, but not all the way down. Place something really heavy in the piece, and then cut all the way through outside it and hopefully the heavy piece of whatever, will hold the beam long enough for us to get him out."

"You mean us" said the Paramedics.

Johnny smiled "Yeah...you" he looked at Dr Brackett and then 43s Captain.

"I think it will work" said Roy. "We can use that concrete over there. It's heavy enough" he said with complete confidence.

"Dr Brackett...Johnny wait over there and we'll bring the victim to you" stated the Captain.

Johnny and Brackett set up an area ready for the victim. Amputation may still be an option, depending on how bad the leg was. In any case the victim would need immediate care.

Everyone worked carefully, the Paramedics kept Brackett up to date with vitals. The victim was holding his own for the time being. Everything happened quickly; concrete was rushed in, the beam was sliced through. The porter power lifted the beam off the victim's leg. He was quickly pulled away from hole he had been lying in for three hours and placed in front of Dr Brackett and Johnny. They went to work immediately, Roy watched with amazement. He didn't see, Johnny his partner Paramedic, he saw Johnny the doctor.

The victim's leg was saved and they prepared to rush away to the hospital. Before closing the ambulance doors Johnny looked up and caught Roy's eye. Roy mouthed "Well done Junior" Johnny smiled back at his partner.

The Paramedics called out "See ya Docs".


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny had finished all his exams for third year and was enjoying a dinner at Roys. He noticed Roy's daughter Ellen looked a bit pale but didn't say anything in front of Ellen. It had been a while since the two friends had caught up since Johnny had been putting a lot of hours in at the library, studying.

Johnny noticed Ellen didn't eat a lot. When the meal was over Ellen excused herself and the sound of retching could be heard. Both Roy and Johnny approached Ellen. "You feeling sick sweetie?" asked Roy.

"Yes, it happens a lot after I eat too much." She rubbed her stomach and was clearly laboured in her breathing.

"Ellen have you been feeling tired a lot lately?" asked Johnny concerned.

"Yes "she simply answered.

"How long has you stomach been hurting?" again Johnny asked.

"A while, my back hurts too" Ellen complained.

"Come and lie down on the couch and let me have a little look at you" Johnny guided her to the couch and gently laid her down. He felt around her mid section and checked her eyes and fingernails. Johnny stood up and motioned Roy into the kitchen.

Joanne and Roy looked at Johnny's concerned face with apprehension. "I suspect Ellen may have a twisted bowel. It's very important we get her to the hospital. The symptoms she's showing is that her body is reacting to toxins that aren't being released from her body. I'll call Brackett, I'm pretty sure he's on duty and we'll drive her to the hospital. Jo you better pack her an overnight bag" directed Johnny.

Joanne went to pack Ellen's bag and Roy and Johnny went back to Ellen. "She'll be alright won't she?" asked Roy worriedly.

"As long as we get some antibiotics in her, and she may need surgery depending how badly twisted her bowel is...that's if I'm right...mind you it could be something else much less serious" Johnny reassured Roy.

"No...I trust your instincts Johnny...You better call Brackett" Roy pointed to the phone.

"Right" Johnny quickly made the call. Brackett agreed with Johnny's diagnosis and said he would be waiting for them. They packed Ellen up warmly as she was feeling chilled and drove her to Rampart hospital.

"Wait in the Doctor's lounge Roy. Don't worry we'll look after her." Johnny pushed Roy in the direction of the doctor's lounge and went into the treatment room to assist Brackett.

After Dr Brackett's thorough examination and x-rays it was determined that Ellen did in fact have a twisted bowel. Johnny and Dr Brackett went to the doctor's lounge to tell Roy and Joanne. "She'll need surgery straight away "informed Dr Brackett.

Roy nodded numbly. "She'll be alright, won't she?" He looked at his best friend pleading him to tell him his daughter was going to be fine. Johnny looked at Dr Brackett.

"She should be fine but we need to see how bad the bowel is. We may have to remove some of the bowel. She's very sick so it's not ideal conditions to be operating on her but we can't wait. Roy we'll do our best." Brackett put his hand on Roy's shoulder and nodded to Johnny's direction"you're lucky Johnny recognised the symptoms". He squeezed Roy's shoulder and left to scrub up.

"Roy I'm going to scrub in and watch. I'll stay with her. Don't worry." Johnny went to leave but Roy grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Look after my little girl Johnny" Roy whispered into Johnny's ear. Johnny nodded and left.

Roy and Joanne sat staring at the walls waiting for word. It was some two hours later, Dr Brackett entered the lounge in sweaty scrubs, smiling.

"She came through well." Roy and Joanne sighed with relief. "Johnny's with her now keeping an eye on her in recovery. We had to remove part of her intestine, it had folded into itself. This condition is not uncommon in children, but it usually corrects itself. "He looked at Joanne "Ellen will have to be very careful with her diet over the next few years to make sure it doesn't reoccur. " He smiled at the couple "She should make a full recovery" he reassured them.

"When can we see her?" asked Roy.

"Johnny will come down and get you when she gets transferred to a room." Dr Brackett left to get changed.

It was another hour later when Johnny entered the doctor's lounge. "Roy, Jo you want to come and see that beautiful daughter of yours" He smiled and waved them to follow him. "She was awake when I left her to come get you but don't be surprised if she's fallen back to sleep." He motioned them into Ellen's room.

She was in fact asleep but that didn't matter to her parents, they were just so happy to see their daughter. Her colour was a little better and she seemed to be breathing much easier.

Joanne sat next to her bed and Roy pulled Johnny to the side and whispered "Thanks for looking after my little girl Junior. I can't thank you enough" Roy put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and looked him deliberately in the eye "Dr Gage".

Johnny smiled and looked down then raised his head with tears forming in his eyes "I'll never question my decision to become a doctor Roy." He shook Roy's hand and hugged Jo. "I'm just gonna go change and then I'll be back to check on her".

Roy sat next to Joanne. "I'll be forever grateful for that day Johnny walked in and signed up for the Paramedic Program Jo. You know, I was worried we might lose contact and drift apart when we changed career paths but, "Roy was lost in thought.

"I never thought for a moment you two would lose contact with each other." Roy looked at his wife questionably. "You're more than partners and best friends, you're brothers and that will never change. I don't think either of you could live a whole and fulfilling life without each other." Joanne shrugged her shoulders as if she was just matter-of-factly stating the obvious. Roy smiled and nodded confirming her declaration


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny was well into his fourth year of medical school. He was studying for midyear exams. Roy had joined him out on Roy's deck to study for the upcoming Captain's exams. Johnny lent back in his chair and let out a long breath "You know Roy, four years ago I would never have imagined we would be sitting here studying for, "he places his right hand on his chest "me to be a doctor" he then points his hand to his best friend "and you to be a Captain".

"We've come a long way Johnny from those days riding in the squad with a nurse." He smiled reminiscing "You know something else" he looked at Johnny expectantly "I have no regrets. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing" he lent back and smiled.

"Yeah me neither." Johnny chuckled to himself. "You know when I first told the guys I was going to study to become a doctor, and Chet said that he wanted free consultations."

"How could I ever forget" Roy shook his head.

"Well, two nights ago I get this phone call, and guess who it was from? Chet" Johnny sighed "Johnny, I'm not feeling well. So I tell him to go see a doctor. And you know what he said?"

"What?" asked Roy, already knowing the answer.

"You're the doctor, come over and do some doctoring" said Johnny imitating Chet's voice. "So I go over there. And you know what's wrong with him?" Roy shook his head. "A cold. Plain and simple, a cold."

"Look at it this way...you got to catch up with Chet."

"Rooy, I catch up with Chet twice a week when we go for a run." Johnny replied clearly annoyed. "You know what else he said?" Johnny didn't wait for Roy to reply. "He said I needed to improve my bedside manner."

Roy chuckled to himself, here was his friend about to graduate to become a doctor and he had not changed one bit. Johnny would always be Johnny he thought, smiling to himself.

Johnny passed his midterms and his finals, finishing in the top five of his final year. Dr Brackett, Dixie, Dr Early, Roy and Joanne, Captain Stanley and Chet all came to his graduation.

Dr Brackett couldn't help himself, "Well Dr Gage, how does it feel?"

"It feels good Doc" he smiled at his friends. "I really want to thank you all for the support, encouragement, and help, and, for just being there for me. I really couldn't have done it without you guys." Johnny looked up and smiled at all his friends.

"You know Gage, now that you're a doctor; we figure you can afford to buy us dinner. It's the least you could do" announced Chet.

Everyone shook their heads and chuckled; trust Chet to lighten the mood. "Oh I don't know" Johnny put his arm around Roy's shoulder "I think Captain Roy De Soto should help with the bill" announced Johnny.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take care of the tip" Roy countered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok I've booked us a table at Tristan's" the group made their way to their respective cars Roy and Johnny had their arms around each other's shoulder.

"Proud of you Junior" Roy stated full of pride.

"Proud of you Pally" Johnny countered, also full of pride.

They may not ride in that squad again as partners, but through lifes' challengers they rode as brothers. Even in spirit they knew there would always be a connection.


End file.
